the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Extras
"The Extras" is the eighth episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the eighty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis It is a slow day for Gumball and Darwin, and the others in Elmore get to take center stage. Plot Gumball and Darwin are in the the cafeteria, commenting on how they are having a slow day, and that nothing much is happening. Suddenly, the Green Bear stands up from the table in the background, and shouts, "Finally!" and starts singing "Just Notice Us." As the song goes on, the entire minor characters join in and sing along singing how they can finally be noticed. When the song stops, Gumball and Darwin are still shocked from this sudden development. The first clip takes place in a flashback to the episode "The Sweaters," when Gumball and Darwin were having a tennis match against Carlton and Troy, and Darwin is singing "This is boring." The scene cuts to the audience in the back which becomes the main part of the episode. A human walks up to a blond guy, his friend, with popcorn and soda. Being cardboard-like, they can not move an inch, so the popcorn spills when the guy in the green shirt gives it to his friend. The blond guy tries to get his change, but gives up, and lets his friend keep it. Once the soda spills after an attempt of giving it to his friend, the human leaves to get another one. The second clip takes places at Elmore Hospital, where a hamburger is a patient. The Bandage Doctor walks up to him, and he asks the doctor what is wrong with him. His answer is, "well your cholesterol is way too high, I recommend you become a veggie burger." A rimshot is heard in response to this joke, but it actually comes from Drum Kit Guy, who is sick and has a cold. The doctor then says to the drum kit that he will be attending to him soon. The third clip takes place at the bus stop. The Shape People say hi to the bus stop sign (which they think is one of them), but the bus stop sign does not reply. One of them gets mad at it for ignoring him and angrily hits the bus stop sign. Then the triangle's friend notices that it is a real bus stop sign. In the next segment of the story, Hank and his friend (both of them being the construction workers) talk about their other construction worker friend, Steve, and his new haircut. Steve then comes up to them and the two others overreact, thinking his haircut looks bad. After Steve is insulted by their reactions, he leaves them. But his haircut blocks his vision when he turns around, and he falls down. Exercise Bacon is seen in the next part of the story, walking and singing about how he is bacon. He accidentally bumps into the Eggheads, and the result is a frowning bacon and eggs face. The drum kit person from earlier passes by, and sneezes. Back in Richwood High, the human comes back with popcorn. He tries giving it to his friend slowly, but it falls to the ground again. The blonde-haired human tries to bend over to pick up his food, but instead ends up flipping himself upside-down. A pigeon lands on the Wattersons' house's chimney. Suddenly, a colorful bird lands near the other bird and starts dancing, trying to attract it. The colorful bird stops dancing after the pigeon tells him that he is male. However, the pigeon tells him to keep dancing anyway. In the next clip, Felicity and her son, Billy, are on the road in her car. Billy repeatedly asks his mother if they are there yet, wherever they are going to go to. Felicity tries her best to be patient, but after Billy asks her to drive faster, she crashes their car into a house. Billy's mother tells him that his father will take care of him while she will have a "little lie-down." On the lawn of the house, she knocks herself unconscious with a shovel. The next segment of the story takes place in the Chanax Inc. building. The 3D Cube Employee, a Clipboard Man, and Charlie hang out. After the 3D Cube Employee asks the Clipboard Man what his job is, the Clipboard Man says he is a financial practitioner contractor. Then he reveals that he does not know what it is, and he hates it. The 3D Cube Employee is glad that he is not the only one, and Charlie also tells them that he first came to use the men's room, and he has never found his way out. They question themselves why they are still working when Karen gives them their payment for their work, reminding them of the reason they are working. The next segment shows the Senior Citizens having a dance-off. Marvin Finklehimer plays some music, and does some moves. He is followed by Donald, and all of them are wowed by Betty doing some moves, and standing up. Then it is Louie's turn. He gets up, and all of them ooh at this. Louie stops them, saying he has not done his moves. He does them, and points at a trash bin saying, "You just got served, young man." Marvin says that he is talking to a trash can, and Louie (mistaking Marvin for a magic talking fire hydrant) tells him that he did not ask for his opinion. In Richwood High, the guy with the green shirt says to his friend that the tennis ball is coming his way. He does not know what to do, and his friend asks him to catch him. The green-shirted guy tries to catch it, but the ball just bounces off of him, and flips him to his side, making him seemingly disappear. After his friend "saves" his life by making him "appear" again, they hug, but their arms get stuck. In the next clip, a group of prisoners in their cell start humming and sing a song. One of them snaps his fingers to it. The song goes well until another prisoner plays his harmonica out of tune. The others do not mind and continue their song. Gary is then seen in Win or Don't Win, waiting to see if he won the prize: a microwave. Shooting Star, the host of the game, announces that he won. Gary becomes so excited, he roars, tears his shirt off, and shouts his thanks at the host repeatedly. The host is happy until Gary hugs him not-too gently, and begins kissing him. The Shooting Star tries to flee and screams for help. Then the show is cut off. Back in Richwood High again, the human complains about his arms getting tired, and the blonde-haired guy remarks that they can not do anything about that. The human questions this, and after some effort discovers that he can actually move. The other cardboard-like spectators are amazed by this, until they see he is different, and become hostile against him. The human grabs his still unmoving friend and flees from the angry crowd. In the cemetery, a ghost rises and falls from his grave again and again. Another ghost nearby rises and asks the first ghost what he is doing. The first ghost says he is working out, and shows him his gut. The other says a joke and the drum kit passes by and sneezes. The penultimate clip shows how the Pepperonis first met. First, Siciliana drops a napkin at a bus stop, which Quattro picks up for her. He gives it back to her, having written for her to meet him at the park. Once they meet, they fall in love immediately. After a montage showing the two on a tandem bike, having a picnic, and seeing a movie, the two exchange a kiss. However, when their faces touch, they become stuck together, and once they manage to pull their faces apart, they have become disfigured, causing everybody else in the park to scream in horror. In a car, the human and his friend flee from the school. His friend is glad that he was not left behind, but is blown away by the wind. The human then says he will never leave him behind, unaware of his friend flying away. In the cafeteria, the minor characters sing the reprisal of "Just Notice Us." Gumball and Darwin look behind them after the Green Bear asks them to, and they say that there are no more minor characters behind them. The Green Bear says he did not think about that, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *The People Supporting Characters *Drum Kit Guy Minor Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Penny *Leslie *Carmen *Tobias *Colin and Felix Trivia *The episode was originally titled "The People." *Gumball only has three lines of dialogue throughout the episode and Darwin only has two lines, one of which is during a flashback to "The Sweaters." *Darwin's line in "The Sweaters" is redubbed by Terrell Ransom Jr. *'Running gag:' The Drum Kit Guy walking past people. *The characters who sing "Just Notice Us" break the fourth wall by acknowledging that they are very minor characters in the show. **In the song they sing "This one's about us," talking about the episode. Continuity *This is Gumball and Darwin's second minor role. Their first was in "The World." *This is the first time the Green Bear, the 8-Bit Dog, Fuzzball, the Librarian, the Beanie Bird, the Construction Men, and the rest of the minor characters that do not appear much have had major roles in the series. *This episode is very similar to "The World": **Gumball and Darwin are minor characters. **It is composed of short skits, one being a different story for a different character. **A song begins and ends the episode. **The lengthy skit of the Pepperonis' love story mirrors the lengthy skit in "The World" of Anais and her Daisy the Donkey doll's heartfelt friendship from when she first got her; both are lengthy and shown to soft music, but end in a way which comically ruins the whole heartfelt set-up, with screams of terror included, and both are the second last short story of the episode. *In the car where Billy asked "Are we there yet mother?" the song playing on the car radio was the same song that Darwin's synchronized swimming group danced to in "The Club." *Two of the ghosts from "Halloween" reappear in this episode. Cultural References *The music that the Senior Citizens dance to sounds similar to "Rockit" by Herbie Hancock. *When the Green Bear starts the song by saying "Finally!", it is done similarly to the way Queen starts off their song "We Are The Champions." *The background characters bursting into music is a possible reference to High School Musical. Goofs/Errors *Marvin is one of the characters seen in the "Just Notice Us" song, singing that he never got the chance into the spotlight, even though there was an episode with him as a major character. *When the crow flies onto the chimney, he is covering more than half of the chimney. After it zooms in, the crow is covering noticeably less. It is possible that the crow did this so the chimney would have enough room for the second bird to land on. *When the view of the car changes, the side mirrors disappear. *During the song at the end, the Pepperonis are seen in the front. After it zooms in on the Construction Men, they disappear. *During the part where the 3D Cube Employee protests about his job, Charlie's tie disappears when he is crying, and reappears as soon as he stops crying. *When Gary is hugging Shooting Star, some of the confetti clips through Shooting Star. References pt-br:Os Extras fr:Les figurants Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes